true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Borra
Borra is an anti-villain turned supporting protagonist of the 2019 film Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. He is the second in command (and later the newborn leader) of the dark fairies of The Moors who is bent on destroying the human race for the good of his species. However, he quickly becomes obsessed with killing Aurora and Prince Philip. Despite his attitude at the beginning of the movie, he later makes a peace treaty with Philip and redeems himself. He is portrayed by the famous actor Ed Skrein. History He was once friendly to the humans up until Queen Ingrith declared war on him and killed many of his kind. He became obsessed with having his vengeance on the human race, and he plotted to use Maleficent for his own purpose in order to protect the fairies and prevent further loss of life without ending the war. He at first welcomes Maleficent to the kingdom, and tells her that anger was always inside her, much to her annoyance. While his leader Connal tries to convince Maleficent that they can end the war with the humans, Borra talks Maleficent into doing what is meant to be done by killing all the humans and ending the war for good. Later, Ingrith commands an attack on the dark fairies and Maleficent does not hesitate before she kills the guards brutally. Borra tries to convince Connal and the other dark fairies to use Maleficent as a tool against the humans. Connal however disagrees with him up to the moment he is shot by one of Ingrith's soldiers. Borra then insists to the dark clan that the humans are guilty for killing their previous leader and he convinces them to follow his strategy and eradicate the human race together with Maleficent, with no mercy and until the last person dies. He then commands an attack on the humans and brings a swarm of dark fairies to the land of Ulstead. He almost manages to reach Queen Ingrith, but instead he kills off another guard. He then hovers above the lands, while Ingrith kills lots of his soldiers with gas cannon balls, and much to his expectations he finds Philip and tries to kill him with no remorse. However, when he confronts Philip, the prince shows him that war isn't the way to survive and signs a peace treaty with him. He then helps Maleficent defeat Queen Ingrith and even beats her up, together with some of his soldiers, near the film's climax. However, Borra does not kill Ingrith and instead he throws her out of the castle, thus letting Maleficent turn her into a goat. He then begins a new life at Ulstead together with the remaining dark fairies and he is invited to Aurora's marriage with Philip. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Henchmen Category:Minions Category:Enforcers Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Abusers Category:Grey Zone Category:Brutes Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Category:War Criminals Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Amoral Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Genocidal Category:Paranoid Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Ambitious Category:Control Freaks Category:Protective Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Tricksters Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Vandals Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Right-Hand Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Opportunists Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Monsters Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Xenophobes Category:Anarchist Category:True Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Misanthropes